


The Selection

by creepyerim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Inspired by The Selection Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyerim/pseuds/creepyerim
Summary: Princess Heejin is of age and it is customary in their kingdom to hold a competition to find a suitable partner amongst the common people to join the royal family and to rule by the heir’s side. The Selection brings twenty-five common people to the palace and may not leave unless dismissed by the Princess. It had been planned that Princess Heejin’s Selection would be with male suitors, but she has yet to tell her parents that she wants female suitors.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Heejin began pacing throughout her room. The broadcast was happening tonight and she was meant to announce that applications for The Selection have opened. There was one slight issue though, her parents and all the staff think that Heejin wants male applicants when she actually wants to ask the females of Illea to apply. She had no idea how her mom and dad, the king and queen, would take her publicly coming out like this, but she had no choice. She simply did not want to be stuck with a man for the rest of her life, and she definitely does not need a man to help her rule her kingdom. 

A sharp knock on her door from one of her maids let her know that it was time to head down to the broadcast room. She smoothed down her white lace dress and double checked her hair before walking out and leading her and her maids to her parents. Queen Nayeon and King Minho were both already in their seats for the broadcast. Heejin’s chair had been moved from the second level next to her sisters’ chairs and placed next to her mother’s. Both Yeojin and Yuna were already in the small studio but were messing around with some wires that they definitely should not have been touching.

“Oh, Heejin. You look beautiful,” Queen Nayeon got up from her chair the moment her daughter walked into the room and gave her a tight hug.

“Thanks, Mom.” Her father winked at her as Nayeon continued to hold her.

“Are you nervous, dear? Tonight is the night it all begins.”

“A little…” She wasn’t so nervous about the competition starting as she was actually changing the rules. As far as she knew, no other heir had married the same sex. Heejin was also the first princess to take the throne as queen rather than a prince. Her parents had tried to have a boy, but after Yuna was born they decided the best course of action was to prepare Heejin to someday take the throne. Now she is at the perfect marrying age, and the time for the competition was looming. 

Jinki, the announcer for the broadcast and the host of The Selection, walked onto the stage and beamed at the young princess, “Tonight is the night, my sweet girl. Oh, I bet you’re excited, I know I am.”

“It should be interesting,” Heejin chuckled and turned away quickly before anyone could see her true emotions on her face. She made her way to her seat as the lights turned on and Heejin’s sisters were ushered to their seats. The man behind the camera held up his hand and began to count down from five. 

Five… Heejin sat up straighter and swallowed hard.  
Four… Jinki smoothed the side of his hair and put on his signature smile.  
Three… Nayeon placed her hand over Heejin’s as they rested in her lap.  
Two… Yeojin and Yuna went silent.  
One…

“Hello Illea and welcome to a very special broadcast. Tonight, we are of course joined by the royal family. While we have these wonderful broadcasts week after week, there comes a time where something exciting happens, and tonight just so happens to be one of those nights. Without further ado, I do not have much to say tonight, but our dear Princess Heejin does.” He gestured to where Heejin sat and the mask she had trained immediately took place over her face. She no longer felt hot or clammy, and she was no longer nervous. She was a monarch.

Heejin glided over to Jinki and took the microphone from him, “Good evening, Illea. I have not had the pleasure to address you in this way very often, and I am very grateful to have that opportunity tonight. First, I would like to say thank you to our friend and host, Jinki, for what I tell you all is going to change all of our lives. Starting tomorrow morning, the applications for my Selection will open and I am asking for all females of Illea who are eligible and of age to go to your local post office and apply. The Selection will be random as I have requested that no bias will be put forth. I, and my family, are looking forward to having the people of Illea with us on this journey.”

Jinki took the microphone back from her with a different smile than the one he wore when the cameras began rolling. He looked proud. “Well, you heard her, everyone! Girls, get ready and get excited because tomorrow begins the chance that you could be the next Princess of Illea!”

The cameras cut and Heejin turned to her family for the first time. Nayeon had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She raced over to Heejin and threw her arms around her once again, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Honestly, I was afraid of how you would react… This has never been done in our history and I want to write my own instead of living by the past. I knew I needed to take it into my hands to do it.”

“My love, you are going to be an incredible queen, and I know you will find an amazing woman to sit next to you on your journey,” her father grabbed her hands and kissed them warmly. Yeojin and Yuna didn’t have much to say on the matter, as long as they didn’t have to do The Selection they were happy.

The family spent the night together watching movies and eating junk food throughout the whole night. They needed this moment of peace because starting tomorrow everything will change.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have been chosen and they will meet Princess Heejin for the first time.

Heejin and her family once again sat on the stage for the broadcast. It had been two weeks since Heejin publicly outed herself and the applications closed and the girls were now chosen. Yeojin and Yuna whispered to each other, making up the girls they were about to see for the first time.

Heejin had tried not to think of them, but she hoped that there would be a variety of Castes. She never was a fan of the Caste system because it was just another outdated thing of the past to continue putting down the people of Illea. Eights almost never made it into The Selection, but most Eights would not be able to afford to apply anyways. Heejin had begun laying out what her rule would look like for years at this point. She had snuck out to meet her people undercover to learn about the real issues that plagued them and she had been making a list of the things she will change, and how she will change them. The board won’t be able to stop her on this.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as Jinki began the broadcast. Today they would announce to the country the girls who would be pulled from their homes and families to come to the castle. Heejin did feel a bit bad that these girls are giving up everything, but as far as she knew they all applied voluntarily so she had hope that nobody would resent her for this.  
“Welcome Illea, tonight we truly kick off Princess Heejin’s Selection with the reveal of the twenty-five girls who will be coming to the castle to fight for our dear princess’s hand in marriage. Tomorrow they will arrive at the castle and will meet our next queen. From there, we may see some girls leave on the first day, but no matter what, The Selection will begin! Let us now meet the girls.”  
❋❋❋

Heejin sat alone in a room off the Great Room where the girls participating were waiting. They had been given food and all morning had been getting prepared for this. She had heard them walk in and gasp at the sight of where the royal family ate food. There were cameras in the room with the girls and one camera in the room with Heejin.  
“Are you ready for the first girl, Your Highness?” The producer stood next to the door waiting for the cue to begin and Heejin gave a curt nod.  
“Hello, Your Highness,” the first girl walked in and gave a small curtsy before taking the seat across from the princess.  
“Hi, Bora, right? Kim Bora?” The girl who had just sat down looked a bit surprised.  
“Yeah… Yes, that’s right.”  
“I felt it would be weird if I didn’t know everyone’s names but all of you knew mine.”  
“I actually never thought about how that would make you feel. Most of us are a little star struck just being inside of the castle.”  
“It does feel like a different world here, but that isn’t always a good thing.”  
Bora leaned back against the chair for the first time, “How do you mean?”  
“It can feel… very separate from the rest of the kingdom. We live in our own bubble for our entire lives and we are meant to make decisions for everyone. That doesn’t seem very fair. I do not know how the people are living outside these walls. I know I have it the best and Eights have it the worst, but I don’t know everything. I feel that I should.”  
She nodded, “I feel a little disconnected as well. I’ve lived my whole life as a Two and I’ve watched my family treat lower Castes like slaves as if somehow our ancestors make us better than them.”  
“Yes, exactly!” Heejin pointed with a smile, “This is exactly it. I have read everything there is in this castle about the history of Illea and my family, but all I find is that almost none of them truly cared for the people. That’s why they made this whole game! They wanted to try to prove that they cared by giving a once in a lifetime shot to one person in the entire kingdom like that would make up for everything they had taken away.”  
“Do you think I could read some of the stuff here? Perhaps if I don’t win this, you and I can work together to make this kingdom better for everyone.”  
Heejin felt her face get warm, “I would love that. You seem very kind, Bora. There is a whole library and if you would like I would be happy to pick out some of my favorite books on our history.”  
“That would be wonderful. Until we meet again, Your Highness.” Bora left with a small curtsy the same way she had come in. Heejin replayed the conversation in her head. Bora had been born a Two and had spent her entire life as such, but Heejin could see that she questioned the Castes and the system they had to live by the same way she did. When you have the power and influence that people with their number have, you can use it, and Heejin was glad to hear that Bora would be open to working with her no matter the outcome of The Selection.  
The next girl to come in was Lee Chaeryoung, and while she seemed sweet it was evident that she was nervous. The whole world knows she is a Six and staying in the castle. It can’t be easy to come into an entirely new environment and expect all these girls to be confident and calm. Most people have never seen the princess face to face, and if they had they didn’t know it was her and they probably never would. They had some small talk, but Heejin didn’t force the girl to talk at all. She had already decided that she wouldn’t be sending anyone home on the first day. It seemed unfair to base your whole future on one conversation when you can give everyone a chance.  
The door began opening again and Heejin once again recognized her immediately, “Chaewon, come in.” This girl didn’t seem as nervous as Chaeryeong, but she was a bit quiet simply taking in the room before landing on Heejin’s face. She did a curtsy and sat down.  
“This room is beautiful, Your Highness.”  
“Not quite as beautiful as you,” Heejin smiled as the girl across from her covered her mouth as she giggled.  
“That was quite smooth, I will admit.”  
“Thank you, I’ve been practicing in the mirror. Truth be told, I’ve been rather nervous to meet you all.”  
“You? Nervous? Well, you should see the girls out there. The tension is high.”  
“I don’t want you all to be nervous, but I know why. Big scary place with lots of new people. You don’t have your families or friends.” Heejin suddenly felt bad for this whole thing.  
“I don’t have much of that outside anyways. I don’t mind at all. Besides, who could ever tire from looking at these walls and ceilings.”  
“After twenty years you would be surprised. Are you interested in architecture?”  
“A bit, yeah. I don’t think I would ever be able to go into it. I’m not entirely sure where it falls in the Castes, but I’ve read a lot about it,” her eyes drifted away from Heejin again to the windows now.  
“To be quite honest, I don’t like that professions are divided by Castes. It’s just another way to put down the lower ones. I think people should be able to do what they love, and be with who they want no matter the number attached to them.”  
“Why not just get rid of the numbers all together?”  
Heejin smirked, “That’s what I’m thinking.”  
“Well, I would love to someday build something as beautiful as this.”  
“Perhaps you will. This castle can’t stay forever.” Chaewon gave Heejin a weird look before going back to the room with all the other girls. The princess stared at the camera remembering for the first time that the kingdom will hear her talk about the plans she’s kept in her head for years preparing for the day she would take the throne.  
The fourth girl, Eri, came in and they had a pleasant talk. Not very memorable one way or the other. The only thing that stuck out was that she preferred to be called Giselle, which Heejin thought was beautiful. She didn’t know many people who went by a name that wasn’t given to them at birth, but she hoped that there may be more.  
“Hi there, may I come in?” Heejin looked at the door and saw a girl with almost peach colored hair.  
“Of course, come in and sit.”  
“You’re very beautiful.”  
Heejin blushed, “Thank you. You’re very beautiful as well, Gahei.”  
“Ah, would you mind if you called me Vivi?”  
“Vivi? Not at all. You’re from New Asia, correct?”  
“Right, I love my name but I do prefer the name Vivi.”  
“Well, I love it.” They spent some time talking about Vivi’s life in New Asia and what made her want to apply for The Selection, and before they knew it their time was up. She left with a gentle squeeze of Heejin’s hand.  
Heejin really began to get into the swing of things going on to the sixth and seventh girls. She wanted to have genuine conversations with everyone, but without trying she had started falling into small talk such as age, family, and favorite colors. When Handong left the room, she fell back against her chair with a sigh. She knew that this competition was going to be draining, but she thought she would have a better handle on it with only seven girls in. There’s still eighteen more girls to sit down and talk to, and Heejin already felt so tired. Trying to put her all into each conversation was really taking her energy. She didn’t have much more time to think as the door opened once again. Heejin sat up straight and proper in her chair as Haseul walked in.  
“Are you alright, Your Highness?” She sat down with a look of concern in her eyes.  
“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well, I can’t imagine this is easy.”  
Heejin let out a laugh, “You can say that again. I want to give everyone a fair chance and that means being just as involved with every conversation.”  
“If you don’t have anything to talk about with someone, why talk to them at all?”  
“Because it’s my job?”  
“Yes, but aren’t you the one who gets to make the rules?”  
Before Heejin could respond, she got up and left the room. Everyone who was with Heejin also looked just as confused as she was sure she looked. It took them all a moment to shake it off before the next girl was brought in.  
Hyejoo sat silently across from Heejin for a while, just staring at her. Each time Heejin would open her mouth to speak, Hyejoo would hold up a finger. She had a look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out.  
“I feel like I’ve seen you before…”  
“Well, I am the princess and I’m on the news every week with my fami-”  
“No, I’ve seen you somewhere else.”  
“I highly doubt that. I’ve only left the castle a handful of times and they’ve all been to foreign countries for some negotiation or another.”  
“You’re sure?”  
Heejin was worried her smile faltered, “Of course I’m sure.”  
“Well alright then, there must be some person out there who just looks an awful lot like you.”  
“They do say that there are at least seven other people who look like you, so it is possible.”  
The rest of the conversation with Hyejoo went smoothly, though she did look a bit uncomfortable in the dress that she had been given. Heejin wasn’t too surprised by that, Hyejoo was one of two previous Sevens to make it into The Selection. She unfortunately hadn’t had the privileges a lot of the other girls here did with makeup and dresses.  
The next girl walked in with a bright smile on her face. Heejin couldn’t help but stare at her as she made her way to her seat and sat down. She saw the girl’s lips moving, but she honestly didn’t hear a word she said. This girl was gorgeous.  
“Uh, Your Highness? Are you alright?” The attendant touching her shoulder is what pulled her out of her trance.  
She shook her head lightly, “Yes, yes, I’m alright. Sorry.” She blushed as she fiddled with her hands, and the beautiful girl only laughed.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness. I’m not sure you heard me say that the first time.”  
“I’m terribly sorry, Hyunjin. Maybe I need some coffee or something.”  
“I don’t blame you, it seems like it’s going to be a long day.”  
“Did it feel like forever out there waiting to come here just to talk to lil old me?”  
“It did feel like forever, but… now that I finally get to see you in person that doesn’t matter at all.”  
“It doesn’t? Why not?”  
“Seeing how beautiful you are in person makes it all worth it.”  
“Oh wow, you are smooth. I like that in a girl.”  
“I’m glad you do,” Hyunjin laughed. The rest of the conversation flowed naturally. They joked with one another as if they had known each other for years. All too soon Hyunjin had to go back to the room with all the other girls.  
Heejin honestly felt a little bit bad for Jimin, having to follow up Hyunjin like that. She spent the whole time thinking of the girl who had just left that she didn’t register anything the girl in front of her was saying. Heejin wasn’t sure why she felt so drawn to Hyunjin. It truly felt to her as if they had known each other since they were children, but she had no idea if Hyunjin felt that same way. Heejin just hoped the next time they hung would be soon. Well, of course it would be, Heejin is the one who invites the girls to hang out and it is almost against the rules for them to decline.  
“Dang, the girl who was in here before me is drop dead gorgeous,” a girl laughed as she sat down. She threw her hair over her shoulder and she simply exuded carefree beauty.  
“Um, yeah. Her name is Jimin. Honestly though, all the girls here are gorgeous.”  
“Well, you, my friend, got very lucky. I guess I did too, though. Who wouldn’t want to be surrounded by two dozen beautiful women day in and day out?” She plucked a strawberry out of the bowl and waved to the cameramen while she ate it.  
“So what do you like to do for fun?” Heejin honestly didn’t know what to ask her, Jinsoul was so different from any other girls honestly. It seemed she just wanted to have fun. Heejin tried to imagine what her life would be like if she lived the way she wanted to, but she couldn’t. Heejin didn’t know anything else about life except the castle and her impending coronation.  
“Oh, come on, Your Highness. You have to have better questions than that, right?”  
The princess laughed, “I can admit that was a bit stale, but you just have… I’m not sure, an energy about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.”  
“Allow me to help you, if I may. I’m a Three, and that means I have certain privileges. I am fully aware, and my parents have money. I didn’t do anything to earn it so I don’t pretend it’s mine. I have no claim to it. I simply want to be happy doing what I want. I want to see the ocean and pet dolphins, but how can I rightfully do that when there are people here who may never get to leave? My solution is to be as positive as I can whilst trying to help others who weren’t granted the status that I was.”  
“You know… I think you should talk to Bora. She was the first girl to come in here and we talked about the issues with the Caste system as well. I know it’s flawed, and I want to change that. Perhaps the three of us can get together to discuss things further sometime.”  
“I would greatly enjoy that, Your Highness,” she plucked another strawberry from the bowl and shot a wink at the princess before fully leaving the room.  
After the conversation with Jinsoul, Heejin thought it might be a good idea to talk about any issues the girls may have with the kingdom. Any qualms were entirely justified in Heejin’s eyes, and as the heir she has had to do more research than almost anybody except for maybe her father on the way the kingdom is running. Her and Jisu spoke a bit about the shortage of land that people in her Caste are facing as farmers. Heejin was fairly sure that Jisu’s family owned a restaurant, but most restaurants rely on the farmers who are also Fours.  
The next girl was basically skipping into the room. She dipped into a low curtsy, “Hello there, Your Highness. It is good to finally see you.”  
“I’m sorry it’s taken so long. We tried to divide it up and there was honestly no easy way to d-”  
“Oh, I wasn’t complaining! It’s actually good to see you. The girls who have already come in here are all saying great things about you so I was very much looking forward to it.”  
“Really? Oh, well, thank you.”  
“I know what you’re thinking. They’re probably saying good things because you’re the princess and whatnot and they want to brag, but it honestly didn’t come off like that. Ooo! Jinsoul did mention the amazing strawberries,” she stuck one in her mouth and immediately started nodding excitedly.  
“I’m glad they’re good! I honestly have barely eaten. I’ve just been trying to keep up with all the conversations.”  
“We haven’t eaten either, if that helps. This is the first food I’ve seen all day. You should eat something though, Your Highness. You have to stay healthy, after all you have twenty-five girls to decide between.”  
“Gosh, don’t remind me. Having conversations in a speed dating format like this makes it feel like there are a lot more than you than there is. Also, you all were supposed to have food.” Heejin immediately leaned over to the attendant and instructed her to get food to the girls who were waiting as soon as they could. She didn’t care if a girl came in with crumbs on her face, she did not want to be the reason these girls were miserable.  
“Thank you, Your Highness. I’m very much looking forward to what we get for our first meal at the castle,” Jiwoo left with the same bounce in her step that she came in with.  
Jungeun came in quickly, “I hope my friend didn’t tire you out too much. She can be a lot.”  
“You and Jiwoo know each other?”  
“Yeah, my family makes clothes, dresses in particular, and we have a long history with Jiwoo’s family from before I was born. We exclusively make their dresses for the shows they put on since Jiwoo and her mother are singers and her brothers play the instruments.”  
“That’s so interesting, but you don’t live in the same province?”  
“No, my family had to move actually, but we still keep up the exchange with them. We currently live in Allens, and Jiwoo’s family lives in Carolina, so it isn’t that far apart.”  
“Well, I am certainly glad that you two know each other. It’s interesting for me not knowing any of you, but I try to remember that none of you know each other either. It is very strange this tradition, but the experience seems worth it.”  
“All of our lives will be changed no matter the outcome. I’m sure a lot of us girls think we have no chance and are just trying to prepare to leave here and have to change our entire lives.”  
“Yeah, everyone will move up to a Three if they’re below it. Jesus, I can’t imagine that.”  
“But our families won’t.” That struck Heejin in a way she hadn’t expected. She completely forgot that these girls are forced to leave their families and careers behind after leaving the castle. It gave Heejin all the more reason to reconsider the idea of Castes and taking away choices from their citizens.  
Heejin’s next course of action was to ask the girls about what it was like living in their Caste. Minjeong didn’t have much to say on it as a Three, but she did admit that she hadn’t thought about it before. If anything, Heejin was glad that these girls were becoming aware of their privilege within the Castes. Heejin was noticing her own privilege more and more as well, and she couldn’t bear to think that she is the one who will have to make the decisions for all these people someday soon.  
Heejin’s privilege really smacked her in the face when Minji came in, the only other Seven in the competition. She didn’t know how to approach her new curiosity about the girls and their lives as numbers, but if anyone could tell her the truths of her kingdom, it was Minji. She was very open, and honest. She seemed very positive despite what she has been forced to live like. Heejin was amazed when she held Minji’s hands and they were fairly soft, Sevens have outdoor jobs and it isn’t typical that they have soft hands. Minji explained that she was a gardener and mainly cared for the plants rather than doing heavy labor, Minji’s younger brother usually handles that. They’ve recently come to run their small family business as a duo as their parents have gotten older.  
It was a bit of a rollercoaster after Minji left and Ryujin, a Two, came in. Then immediately after Ryujin was a Five named Siyeon. It was interesting to hear from both the privileged, and those who have been cast away to lower numbers. It fascinated Heejin that the lower numbers she has talked to haven’t complained, but that a few higher numbers have complained on their behalf. She supposes that those with the lower Castes have sort of made their peace with the life they would have to live. Meanwhile, higher numbers didn’t have to work from sun up to sun down and can see how deeply the problems of the Castes run, and how they are part of the problem.  
Heejin felt it was time to move on from that topic when Sooyoung came in. Yet, another Two, but Heejin knew her already. Sooyoung is a fairly popular model and spokesperson for various brands across the kingdom. Heejin was surprised though when she sat down and immediately wanted to talk politics and business.  
“Do you have any plans to address the living conditions of people in some of the provinces? I have traveled across the kingdom more times than I can count for some stupid shoot, but I see these houses that Six, Seven, and Eights live in and it’s… awful, Your Highness.”  
This sort of proved Heejin’s point about people with higher numbers wanting to advocate for those of lower numbers, and it’s coming to her realization that it could be because lower Castes are too scared to ask about change. In the end, what did a Two have to lose?  
“Honestly? I haven’t seen much about that, and that is entirely my fault as well as the crown. I hope to see more of my own kingdom when I am able to make decisions for myself, and things like that… they’ll change.”  
“I have more money than I could ever need… I don’t need any more, and I definitely don’t have the right to boast about it,” Sooyoung paused and turned to the producer. “Can you please not air this next part? I don’t need brownie points for being a good person.”  
The producer looked at Heejin confused, “We will accept her request. If she, or any of the others, doesn’t want something aired then it won’t be. This may be a competition, but the kingdom doesn’t have to see everything.”  
“Thank you, Your Highness. As I was saying, I want to work out something about supplying the kingdom with money for programs to help housing across the country. We can obviously talk about it more later, but I don’t want to be all talk when I have the means to do something about the things I don’t like.”  
“Sooyoung, I appreciate you greatly, and we can definitely begin working out a plan to go into effect after my coronation. I’m afraid of pitching things like this to my parents and the board would take far too long. When I am queen, and when I am married, I can do a lot more than I can now with my title. There’s little they will be able to do to stop me after that, and I hope you understand.”  
“Of course! I won’t tell a soul so long as we can make changes that need to be done.”  
“And they will be. I plan to change a lot, most of which I can’t disclose at the moment. I do want to get every girl here on a project of some sort. You all know the kingdom more than I do. You know the provinces in ways I never will. Why should I make every decision on my own when I don’t even have the full picture?”  
“I’m sure it is hard to admit the faults of your kingdom, Your Highness, but I greatly appreciate that you are pushing for this reform. A lot of the girls may not want to say it now, but not everything is sunshine and rainbows the way I believe the Ones want it to be.”  
“I know it’s not… There is a long history of hiding the problems, unfortunately.”  
“Lady Sooyoung, your time is up,” the producer stepped away from the wall.  
“Well, Princess, it was a delight speaking to you.”  
Heejin was now in the home stretch. She had five girls left, and Yeji went by pretty quickly. They both have a love for dance so it was a rather easy conversation for them to have. Heejin didn’t expect to feel close to any of the girls in this short of a time, but she did find herself drifting back to some of the girls she had talked to earlier in the day.  
“Your Highness, hi!” A girl with a huge smile pushed the door open and sort of bowed as she did so. Once she was fully inside, she did a little curtsy and sat down.  
“Yerim, hi. I’m sorry it has taken so long to get to you.”  
“Oh, that’s fine! When I heard it was alphabetical I got a bit comfy. Made a few friends out there. Oh! Your sister just stopped in and said hi, she seems very nice.”  
“Yuna? Because she isn’t typically nice, but you’re all special guests so perhaps.”  
“No, it was Princess Yeojin!”  
“She isn’t very nice either.”  
Yerim burst out laughing, “She was nice enough to us, I suppose.”  
“It is entirely because you don’t know her yet. Give her some time, and you’ll all become victims to her pranks as well.”  
“Yeah, I think I’m gonna like it here.”  
“Really? Were you trying to figure that out?”  
“Yeah, a bit. I knew I liked the other girls enough so that should be fun, but it really depended on you, right? You’re the one we’re here for, so in the end if I don’t feel comfortable with you, I probably won’t feel comfortable here at all.”  
“You feel comfortable with me then? Enough to want to stay, at least.”  
“I do, yeah. I’m not sure what it is, but I get a really good feeling about you. Just this sort of feeling in my stomach. I can’t remember the word right now,” she giggled.  
“Your intuition. You should always trust that. It will be a big part of my rule. If something doesn’t feel right that means it probably isn’t.”  
“Yes! Precisely. It’s like a little voice that we can’t hear that is screaming at us. It’s good to trust it.”  
After Yerim left, the next two went fast and flowed easily. Yizhuo and Yoohyeon were both very nice to talk to. Before Heejin knew it though, she found herself waiting for the last girl to come in. As she thought of the day, a few girls popped into her head and Heejin truly felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of them again. Yes, she thought, this should be okay.  
Yubin came in and they spoke for a bit. They didn’t seem to have a lot in common, but Heejin was thankful nonetheless to her since Yubin was the last girl on the roster. The filming team allowed Heejin to sit with her thoughts for a moment before going out and addressing all twenty-five girls at once.  
All their heads shot up as they heard the door, “Hello, everyone. Wow, there are so many of you. It was different seeing you one-by-one, but seeing you all now it’s a little shocking. Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for the lovely conversations that we had. I will not be sending anyone home on the first day, that feels a little cruel. While some of us may not connect on a romantic level, we all might find some amazing friends in this room and I don’t want to take that chance from myself or any of you. So once again, thank you. As for the rest of the evening, all of you will have dinner later in this room without myself and my family. Starting tomorrow though, we will be present at every meal. So be prepared.”  
Heejin giggled at some of the panicked looks on the girls faces as she walked down the middle of the room. She waved to girls on each side as she made her way out. Once the doors closed behind her, she felt like she could breathe for the very first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed. if you would like to leave comments or questions, you can find my cc on my twitter @theaordelia <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed. if you would like to leave comments or questions, you can find my cc on my twitter @theaordelia <3


End file.
